Currently, to monitor the location of firefighters or other emergency responders an accountability system is used that requires each firefighter to carry a number of colored tags, such as a yellow tag and a red tag. The firefighter may leave the yellow tag at a central collection point upon arriving at an event zone and retrieve his or her yellow tag when leaving the event zone. An accountability officer can use the yellow tags at the collection point to determine which firefighters are in the event zone at any particular time. The red tag may be left at the entrance of a structure in the event zone and retrieved when the firefighter leaves the structure. The accountability officer can determine who is in the structure based on the red tags left behind.